samderella
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: it's a cinderella story centered around the one and only Sam Puckett. Will she break away from her evil step mother and get her prince Charming? who knows? Oh me!
1. Chapter 1

This is not set with the TV show. Which i don't own i don't own the characters either. Enjoy

**Samderella.**

"**Sam hurry up with that food." My step-sister Valerie shouted.**

"**Hello Valerie a girl only has two hands to cook with!" I said angrily.**

"**Well hurry up I need breakfast so I have enough energy for the dance tonight. Freddie picks his girlfriend at it tonight and it will be me!" **

"**Oh what is the dress code for that?" I asked not remembering seeing it on the invite.**

"**Why would you need to know that?" Valerie laughed.**

"**Um I'm invited and don't know what to wear."**

"**You don't need to know because mum will never let you go you've got way to much work to do! Now go clean my room" she ordered grabbing the breakfast I had set out for myself and walking away.**

**I glared after her and grabbed the last piece of toast before walking up the stairs to Valerie's room.**

**But maybe you'd like a bit of an explanation I'm Sam I live with my step-mother and step-sister who both treat me like a slave. I've secretly sent a CD with all my songs on to the local record label which Freddie Benson is signed to Freddie is an amazing singer but his mum is a sorta control freak and wants him to pick his girlfriend tonight at the huge party he's throwing to celebrate the release of his new album. So he's invited every girl in the city to the party and everyone was going apart from me I couldn't disobey my step-mum and sister they were like an undeniable force I could only hope Freddie didn't pick Valerie I'd never met him but I'd lived with Valerie since I was 6 my dad passed away when I was 8 and that's when Valerie and Claire had shown their true colours and started to slowly destroy all of the confidence I had. But Valerie was a user she had used every boyfriend she had ever had and dumped them after a week or two it would be horrible if it happened to Freddie.**

**But as I was cleaning Valerie's room my phone rang it was my best friend Carly.**

"**Hey Carls." I said flipping open my phone.**

"**Hey Sam I am coming over and getting you ready for the dance!" She said excitedly.**

"**Well that would be pointless 'cause I can't go." I said unhappily.**

"**No you are going I'm not letting you miss out on the most important party in the history of parties!"**

"**Okay you come and tell Claire."**

"**Sam you can do it."**

"**SAM GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard Claire screech up the stairs as she slammed the door.**

"**I gotta go Carly." I said closing my phone.**

**I ran down the stairs coming to a stop in front of Claire.**

"**Yes Claire." I said.**

"**What is this I hear about you going to the dance tonight?" She asked angrily.**

"**I really wanted to go I've never been to a dance and well I thought it would be fun." I said quickly.**

"**Well you are not going you have too much to do." With that Claire turned and walked out the door.**

**It was at times like these I really felt like Cinderella, but I also thanked my lucky stars for my personal fairy god sister Carly who at that second snuck through the door holding a huge pile of dresses and with a big bag on her shoulder.**

"**You are going too that dance tonight and you know what Freddie is going to fall for you!" She said pushing me up the stairs.**

"**Carly!" I shouted.**

"**I don't care about the wrath of Claire and Valerie I am sick of my best friend missing out on everything!"**

**That's when I gave in I really wanted to go to the dance and I was no matter what Claire said.**

"**Okay so the theme is masquerade ball so I've bought all the dresses shoes and masks I thought would suit you and Spencer's letting me drive his new car. And I'll get you back before midnight because that's when Claire said she was picking up Valerie." Carly said spreading the dresses out on my bed.**

******************

**So how do like it tell me if you want me to update it. I've already got the next two chapters but I won't post them if you don't like the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

1"**Carly are you sure about this?" I asked as I put on my mask and when Carly wasn't looking grabbed my mp3 player and attached it to the special leg strap I used sometimes. **

"**Yes Sam I know it's a good idea you look amazing and Freddie will fall for you."**

"**Oh" she added "You got a letter I saw it in your post box."**

**I grabbed it and opened it and quickly read through it before I dropped it grabbed Carly's wrists and started jumping up and down screaming.**

"**Carly it's from the record label they want to sign me! I can leave Claire and Valerie with just the money their giving me for recording an album!" I shouted.**

**All the confidence Claire and Valerie had squished out of me came flooding back. **

"**Let's go make that pop star fall for you!" Carly said grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door.**

***************

**Carly pulled up outside the hotel where the party was being held and all of my nerves came back but I swallowed all my fears and walked in.**

****************

**Everyone stopped dancing and stared at me. I was wearing a long pale pink dress with a pink sequined mask but I didn't think I looked good enough to stop a huge room of people in the middle of a dance.**

**I saw Freddie standing in the middle of the room with Valerie hanging onto his arm trying to get him to dance with her while he seemed to be making a bee-line to someone near me then I saw him look directly at me Oh My God he wanted to dance with me! **

"**Hi I'm Fredward but please call me Freddie. Would you like to dance?" He asked looking deep into my eyes.**

**I nodded quickly and he led me to the centre of the room as a slow song came on. I giggled slightly it was "Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical 3 one of my favorite films.**

"**I'm not a very good dancer." I admitted.**

"**Don't worry." He said.**

**And then we were twirling around the room and I felt more graceful than I had ever been.**

**I could feel jealous eyes following us around the room but I didn't care as I looked deep into his beautiful chocolate eyes I felt myself falling for him but I didn't try and stop myself.**

**His hand moved down slightly from my waist and I smacked his arm and he looked slightly stunned but kept dancing a slight smile spreading across his face. The song finished but we kept dancing together after a few hours we finally finished he pulled a rose from a nearby display.**

"**I really enjoyed that you seem like a really nice girl do I know you?" He asked.**

"**No I'm sorry you don't." I said.**

"**We've got to go!" Carly said popping up at my side.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I've got to leave." I said turning away from Freddie and running out I saw the time it was 11:45 I ran even faster and heard a quiet thump behind me.**

**I got in the car and Carly drove away as quickly as she could. That's when I realized my mp3 player was gone.**

"**Great that had all my songs on! What am I supposed to do now?"**

"**Um Sam there's something more important than that." I looked at her. "Hello Freddie Benson was obviously in love with you! Why didn't you tell him who you are?"**

"**Because I'm completely wrong for him! He is a super star I'm basically a slave to my step family!" I shouted angrily**

"**But he loves you I could tell and I think he was about to ask you to be his girlfriend" **

"**No Carls he'll dance with some other girl and forget all about me so it doesn't matter." I said sadness creeping into my voice at that.**

"**I don't think so but we're here go get out of that dress and pretend to be asleep or something." Carly said pulling up outside my house.**

"**Thanks for driving me Carls I had a great night and I hope he doesn't pick some other girl but he will." I admitted before running inside.**

"**We'll see." Carly said aloud. She had a way of knowing when to people should be together and it was obvious Sam and Freddie did belong together.**


	3. Chapter 3

1***************

"**SAM WAKE UP!" Clarie screamed up the stairs.**

**I groaned and rolled out of bed. Before walking down the stairs to make Claire's breakfast.**

"**Morning Claire." I yawned quickly making some toast.**

"**Samderella Puckett it took you long enough." Claire said scowling I checked my face in the toaster for any left over make up while wincing at her using my full name.**

"**Sorry Claire I was asleep you know that thing normal people get to enjoy but apparently slave's don't." I said angrily.**

"**What did you say?"Claire asked out raged.**

"**I said I was sleeping something apparently slave's don't get to enjoy because that's how you treat me." I said letting all the anger that had been building up over the years out. "I am so glad that record label wants to sign me I can go and leave you and Valerie to try and survive without me. You know make your own breakfast. I'm going to go live with Carly and Spencer bye."**

**I turned around and quickly turned up the heat on the toaster before running up the stairs to pack. **

"**Carly? Can I come and live with you and Spence?" I asked over the phone as I loaded my boxes into my old beat up car.**

"**Of course Sam we've been trying to convince you to for years." She raised her voice. "Spencer! Sam's coming to live with us clear out the room!" **

"**Okay!" I heard Spencer shout back.**

"**Okay then I'll be there soon." I closed my phone and looked at Claire's livid face staring at me through the window. **

**The sprinklers had started just as I'd finished packing my boxes into my car. Claire didn't know how to work the toaster so the toast had burnt to a crisp and thrown out a lot of smoke.**

**I got in the car and waved before driving away.**

"**Carly I'm here could you help me get my boxes?" I asked.**

"**Sure Sam we cleared out a room for you it needs a bit of work like you know paint but hey I've got an artist for a brother he'll paint it for you." **

"**Thanks Carly."**

"**It's nothing but now we've got to figure out how to get Freddie's attention so we can get you together."**

**Then there was a knock at the door.**

"**Who is-" Carly stopped mid sentence when she opened the door.**

"**Um Hello I'm Freddie Benson and I'm trying to find some one the girl who lost this." **

**My jaw dropped he was holding my mp3 player.**

"**Well how can they prove it?" Carly asked.**

"**They've got to sing one of the original songs on here."**

**I cleared my throat.**

"**Um I would be the owner of that." I said confidently.**

"**Prove it."**

"**Fine" I snapped at him before taking a deep breath. **

"**You just keep tuggin' pushin' pullin' on my little heart strings. Got me all tied up in knots anytime I see your face oh it brings out it brings out the girl in me. Don't know just how you did it but you got me real good hook line and sinker like I knew you would but you don't even notice boy I wish you would. I can't help myself I can't help but smile everytime I see your face and we've never met I bet you don't know my name am I out of my mind I feel like I might be going crazy cus' my heart is yours to have and hold or break. How'd you get to be so close when your so far away?"**

**Freddie stared at me stunned and frozen, so I walked up to him put a hand on his shoulder shook him slightly then hit him around the head.**

"**OW!" He shouted from the floor I must have hit harder than I thought because he fell.**

"**Oops sorry." I said trying not to laugh as I held out a hand to help him up. **

"**It's okay I guess."**

"**Is you're head okay? I guess I'm stronger than I thought. Now hand over the mp3 player." I said holding out my hand.**

**Freddie dropped the little purple thing into my hand.**

"**You should send that to my record label."**

"**I already did thank you."**

"**And?"**

"**They accepted me but I need to tell them about my change of address." I remembered.**

"**Well I've got to go there today I'll take you."**

"**Thanks."**

"**I'll see you in an hour then." **

"**Yeah bye."**

**And he left.**


	4. Chapter 4

1Carly coughed behind me.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"Nothing apart from the fact Freddie is totally in LOVE with you!" She shouted.

"Shhhhhh."

"Oh Sam it's obvious

"No it's not Freddie Benson is not in love with me! I'm just a girl who escaped from her evil step family. I am not his type!" I said angrily then I barged past her to my room.

"Sam? Sam come on open the door I want to show you something." Carly pleaded.

"What Carls?" I snapped.

"It's the interview I did with Freddie when he was just getting famous. I asked him what his type of girl was."

"And?" I asked great proof I don't belong with him.

"You _are_ his type. He said he likes blond girls who don't fit the stupid blond category he said he likes blue eyes like the ocean and he also said he likes girls who are independent. Sam you are Freddie's perfect match so stop putting yourself down!" Carly said shoving a notebook into my hands. It was her first notebook from the school newspaper.

"Carly no matter what you say I know Freddie doesn't love me."

"SAM I thought I just told you stop putting yourself down!" Carly said suddenly very angry.

"I'm sorry I've spent the last 13 years been told I'm worthless! It's kinda hard to get out of that mindset!" I shouted at her. She never really understood what Claire had done to me she put me down every chance she got and made me feel worthless it's hard to get over that.

"Sam you are not worthless. You are the best friend a girl could want your mega talented! You have to get over how Claire treated you that part of your life is done and you can just forget about it!" Carly said grabbing my arms and shaking me. "Sam you are the girl Freddie loves he's the one you need for your happily ever after! So get over Claire and go get your Prince Charming!" She practically screamed.

"Okay okay well Freddie's coming back soon so I'll go get ready."

"Yes you will!"

"Carly? Calm down." I said. Then I hugged her. "And thanks."

"It's okay."

**********

Okay so I'm going to try and figure out what to write next but don't worry it might be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

1I was staring at the mirror. Should I straighten my hair? Then I thought properly and shuddered I hated trying to straighten my un ruly curls. Make-up? Another shudder. Maybe a change of clothes then. I stood up and dug through my boxes I pulled out my black skinny jeans and a neon yellow top. Yeah that looked okay so what shoes? I looked through all of them oh there were my cowgirl boots the ones I'd bought with the tiny amount of money I'd ever made from working for Claire I shoved my feet in and checked how I looked in the mirror. Yeah I looked okay good as it's going to get I suppose. Oh My God he's here what am I going to do???? Oh yeah open the door to actually talk to him... oh great my hands are shaking.

"H-hey freddie." I said as calmly as I could.

"Hi- I'm sorry I never got your name."

"It's Sam." I said

"Well hello Sam we should be going my mum will kill me if I'm late."

"Why?" I asked as we walked down to his car.

"She's got a thing for punctuality she told me 12 o'clock I've got to be there for 12 o'clock."

"Wow that's like my step mother. Only less evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Freddie asked opening the car door for me which was sweet.

"Well when I was younger my dad married her but he died not long afterwards so I had to live with her and her nub of a daughter Valerie who basically treated me like a slave and made me think I was worthless." And unloveable I added in my head.

"That's really cruel. Why didn't you get out sooner?"

"Didn't you hear? They made me feel worthless and treated me like a slave it's not easy to break away from that." I said staring out the window.

"Then what gave you the strength to do it?" Dang it he had to ask.

"Well I think I always had the strength... it just took a bit of rebellion and dancing with a really sweet guy to let it out." Oh My God! Why did I say the last bit???

But he chuckled slightly. "Good to know that I helped."

I smiled at him and all to soon he was parking his car. I looked at the little clock on his dashboard.

"Oh My Gosh I made you late I'm so sorry!" I said quickly.

"Nah you didn't make me late I did."

"You drove deliberately slow so you where an _hour _late?"

"Yeah."

"But what about your mum? I thought she had a thing for punctuality."

"I said she did not that I agreed with it. Always wanted to be late just to see how she'd react."

"But what made you do it?"

We were standing outside the doors of the building now.

"I think it was a bit of rebellion and dancing with a cute girl."

Then he kissed me on the cheek and walked inside leaving me standing outside looking like a human statue blushing like crazy. Stupid cute rockstar, I thought as I walked in... Oh no I'm actually in love with him it's not Carly imagining it... Great.

****************

I'm not liking this chapter I was rushing 'cause I haven't updated this story and I feel bad. I don't know why I know not many people are reading it but I liked this story and knew I had to update it. But like I said I'm not liking this :-( Oh yeah anything in this story that resembles anything from iCarly isn't mine belongs to Dan blah blah blah. Everything else that resembles nothing you know is mine. Oh except the resemblance to Cinderella I don't own that either. But I do own 3 Jonas Brothers CD's and a bunch of other stuff I could list but can't be bothered. So ciao au voir and bye.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Hello again people's how are you all? I'm fine thanks for asking.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to keep doing this? Yeah of course I own iCarly 'cause a fourteen year old girl can really own it. NOT! I do not own anything ever made by Dan Schneider. **

**Okay Sam look it's easy go up to the receptionist and say I have changed address don't think about how you're in love with Freddie! Or how he kissed you it was only on the cheek.**

"**Can I help you?" the woman asked.**

"**Um yes. I'm Samderella Puckett." I sighed at my full name.**

"**Ah the girl with the amazing voice and the beautiful songs?"**

"**Yes. Um I think I should tell you I've changed address um. Well I've moved to Apartment 8-C in Bushwell Plaza."**

"**Okay Samderella."**

"**Ugh can you please just call me Sam?"**

"**Of course Sam well all your information is updated want to go wait for Freddie? I know he bought you here."**

"**Um yes." I said my heart speeding up a little.**

"**Okay take those stairs right to the top that's where he is."**

**I nodded and started walking up the stairs taking deep steading breaths. It's okay Sam it's just Freddie just Freddie you know Freddie the sweet guy who bought back your mp3 player. Who you're in love with... don't think about it Sam just...**

"**Sam?" Freddie said staring at me.**

**I looked around I was already at the top of the stairs I looked at Freddie and smiled.**

"**Hi um the reception lady said to come up here because you drove me here."**

"**Oh okay sit down this shouldn't take long."**

**I nodded and sunk into the seat he was gesturing to. Then I saw his mother and she was glaring at me seriously if looks could kill I'd be dead.**

"**Who are you?" She asked rudely.**

"**This is Sam." Freddie said simply.**

"**I don't like strangers Freddie get her out of here now!"**

**I was shocked by her attitude but I was more shocked by the anger that ran through me. I stood up and turned to look at her.**

"**Shut up! I've spent nearly 10 years been spoken to like that I moved to Carly's to get away from it not to get it from some nut job who controls her 16 year old son's life!" She was about to say something but I spoke over her "Yeah I called you a nut job you know why? 'Cause you are! Who makes her son choose the one girl he's going to be with for the rest of his life at 16? That's just stupid and unreal! Where are we in a fairy tale? Is your little Freddie a Prince who needs to marry the Princess before the clock strikes twelve? Guess what lady you can't control your son any more so let go and get some help!" I shouted before turning on my heel and running back down the stairs. Well I've just blown my chance of him falling in love with me. Oh well I guess plenty more fish in the sea I guess. But I don't want another fish I want my prize catch but no way am I taking that back. I sighed and began walking home.**

"**SAM!" I heard Freddie shout "SAM STOP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" **

**I stopped **_**great.**_


	7. Chapter 7

1**Hey hey peoples well my internet is down so I guess I'll write this chapter. Stupid Virgin Media I can't even go on twitter :( I know no twitter. But anyway I want to say a thank you to SamanthaFenton she sent me a message about this story which I think is the first review I've got for it in ages :) go check out her stories she's wrote a few awesome Teen Titan fanfics my favourite being 'How To Annoy a Teen Titan' Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Well my name is Chelsea not Dan I do have a couple of friends called Dan but one of them is a girl and the other isn't a genius so I mustn't own iCarly. I only own this computer and the iPod I'm listening to while writing this**

**What did he want? To shout at me for the way I spoke to his mother? Tell me that he's had the record label drop me? Push me in the way of an oncoming lorry? **

"**Sam?"**

"**H-h-ey Freddie" I whispered looking at the ground so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.**

"**Sam are you okay? I'm sorry about my mum."**

**Wait he was apologizing about his mum? That means he doesn't hate me! I think.**

"**Y-you don't hate me?" I whispered.**

"**Why would I hate you?"**

"**I shouted at your mum and I called her a nutjob."**

"**Sam I think it's about time someone called her a nutjob." He said. "Now come on let's get you home."**

**He took my hand and walked me back to his car.**

"**You seriously don't hate me?" I asked when we got to his car.**

"**Seriously. My mum was kinda shocked at first then she went 'she's a keeper. Now go take her home.'"**

"**Who says 'she's a keeper'?" I asked an eyebrow raised.**

"**My mother's side of the family." Freddie joked.**

"**Wow I wouldn't like to be around your mothers side of the family."**

"**Nah my cousin is cool she goes to PCA makes a lot of wacky inventions she calls them Quinnventions 'cause her name is Quinn. But she's awesome."**

"**Hey I think I've heard of her. Quinn Pensky? Going out with Logan Reese?"**

"**That's Quinn."**

"**She's so cool I saw her on the news with Logan she knocked out a crazy fan girl by squeezing her elbow and then zapped another crazy girl with her watch it was amazing. Then Valerie kicked me off the sofa and put on some rubbish music channel that didn't even have a single good song on and I had to listen to it while cleaning up." I remembered.**

"**That's suckish."**

"**I know."**

**We relaxed into a comfortable silence as we drove back to my house.**

"**Carls! I'm back!" I shouted pushing the door open.**

"**Hey Sam- and Freddie"**

"**Hello Carly it's nice to meet you Sam told me a lot about you."**

"**H-hey um well um." Carly trailed off.**

"**One second." I said to Freddie before grabbing Carly's shoulders.**

"**Carls talk!"**

"**Hey Freddie it's great to meet you you're amazing!"**

"**Carly! Speak less fangirly"**

"**Sorry." Carly said blushing.**

"**It's okay. Oh Sam my mum said I can't go home for awhile 'cause she's cleaning can I hang out here?"**

"**Yeah but we're just watching TV." I said I was suddenly really comfortable around him.**

**I sat on the sofa Carly and Freddie either side of me. We watched a Girly Cow marathon and seriously I could feel my brain melting I ended up hanging upside down from the sofa staring up at Freddie who was looking at me and I could tell his brain** **was melting to Carly was laughing at the least funny thing how could she like this show? **

"**Okay I'm bored." I said finally flipping off the sofa and walking to the computer. I looked through all the new video's on slashface nothing good there.**

"**Okay I'm funnier than - oh a new Fred video!"**

**I watched it laughing so much that a few tears escaped.**

"**Anyway as I was saying before I'm funnier than half of this rubbish!" I sighed.**

"**Well Sam seeing as you're so bored why don't we make one of those video's?" Carly asked standing up. "Freddie you any good with a video camera?"**

"**As long as you stay away from the white balance."**

"**You mean I can't use the white balance on your superdy dupity camcorder?" I joked.**

"**Yeah everyone jokes about the white balance untill the skin tones turn magenta!" Freddie joked back.**

"**Sam? Freddie? This could be good." Carly said.**

*****************

**Okay what did you think about that? Did you see the reference to the iCarly Zoey 101 crossover where Quinn was Freddie' cousin? If anyone can tell me what it's called** **I'll make seddie happen quicker.**


	8. Chapter 8

1Hey hey peoples how are y'all? (Did I really just say y'all? Wow) anyway rejoice Seddie Shippers we found Melanie on Twitter and we have turned her into a seddie shipper! She was badgering Sam to explain the picture of Sam and Freddie's kiss and also a video! How fun is that? But thanks for the reviews I can't believe you think my story is good.

Disclaimer: Dang it I can't think of any sarcastic comments to right here... so I'll just have to say I am not Dan so I can't own iCarly can I?

***************

"Okay Freddie count us in." I said as Carly and I danced around to get rid of the nerves I mean we were doing a video to upload onto the biggest video site on the internet.

"And 5,4,3,2-" then he pointed at us to start.

"Hey I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam and I'm wondering why Fredderly skipped the 1 in the countdown."

"It's just how I count down Sam."

"Well it's stupid" I joked.

"Whatever."

"Anyway now my co-host has stopped flirting with our technical producer-" Carly said.

"I am not flirting!" I told her.

"What ever Sam. Freddie introduce yourself to the internet!"

"Hey people I'm Freddie Benson." he said before telling them stuff like his favourite colour and things I snuck behind him.

"Hey Freddie look I'm in your shot!" I said "Turn the camera on the internet comedians!"

"Fine Puckett."

"Oh we using last names are we Benson?"

"Yeah Puckett!"

This wasn't fighting this was shameless flirting. Only Carly thought it was fighting.

"Sam! Get back here and lets start this!"

"Okay Carls." I bounced back to her side and Freddie turned the camera back onto us.

"Well the first thing we're gonna do is Sam is going to show us the play she wrote. All the actors are her toes!"

I fell back onto one of the beanbags and kicked my shoes off to reveal the smiley faces and little Afros I'd drawn and stuck onto my toes. I launched into my little comedy sketch that ended with a toe fight that the finger family had to break up.

"Well I hope you enjoyed that! Leave us comments if you want us to do anymore of these video's!" I said hopping up and smiling into the camera.

"Now to end this video Sam and I are going to do a synchronized spit take using..."

"GRAVY!" We shouted together then we picked up our glasses of gravy took a big mouth full before counting down with our fingers.

We got to one turned to Freddie and sprayed him with the gravy.

"Bye people!" I said before switching the camera off.

"Guys did you have to spit the gravy at me?"

"Yeah we did Benson." I smiled at him and handed him a towel to wipe the gravy off him.

We walked downstairs laughing about the spit take as I wiped the gravy off of Freddie's face.

"Oh guy's I left something upstairs I'll be right back!" Carly said running back up the stairs.

I wiped the last of the gravy of his face but when I tried to move my hand away from his face he caught my wrist.

"Sam?"

"Wha-"

I couldn't finish what I was saying because his lips came down over mine.

****************

YAY! Seddie! Oh yeah and Sam's toe people! Hope you like this chapter. I was trying to capture the Sam and Freddie flirting/fighting so how did I do? Hope you liked this chapter but this is far far from the end.


	9. Chapter 9

1**Okay people thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I was happy to write seddieness. Anything I could do to improve the Seddie banter? I'm not good with it I don't think so any way. Oh and this chapter will see the return of Claire and Valerie 'cause we can't have a happily ever after straight away can we?**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own iCarly along with JONAS Zoey 101 and Sonny with a Chance. Note the sarcasm people I own nothing created by Dan so don't sue me. I'm just a fan writing FANfiction.**

********************

**I don't know how long we stayed like that but I don't care we jumped apart when we heard Carly dancing back down the stairs.**

"**Okay I got it!" She sang holding her phone.**

"**Okay." I said.**

**She twirled around.**

"**Sam?" Freddie whispered. "What's up with her?"**

"**I have no idea." I whispered back.**

"**Look I'm sorry I kissed you."**

"**Why?"**

"'**Cause well I barely know you but at the same time I feel like I've always known you. Like I've been waiting for you to show up for so long."**

**Awww that's so sweet!**

"**Sam you there?" **

"**Yeah sorry I was thinking how sweet that was and how I felt the same." oops I said that last part out loud didn't I? **

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah really."**

**He caught my wrist and pulled me around to face him.**

"**I'm glad." He whispered before kissing me again.**

**(Right now we're going to leave the ,for now, happy new couple and follow Claire and Valerie. Ugh I hate them I am not writing from their point of view)**.

**Claire was pacing back and forth trying to come up with a plan to stop Sam from getting the happily ever after she so rightly deserved. Then her eyes lit up (seriously f this was a cartoon a little lightbulb would've popped up over her head) She had the perfect plan. It was fool proof. (Wow didn't know you could protect an idiotic plan from the fool who thought it up) all she'd need was Valerie to do a little computer magic. **

**(Okay we're going back to Carly, Sam and Freddie I don't like staying with Claire)**

**We were back watching Girly Cow. **_**Great.**_** Carly's great excuse to get us to watch it. 'It's a new episode!' ohhh great. I was sitting normally this time resting my head on Freddie's shoulder as he uploaded the video onto SlashFace. **

**Then his phone rang.**

"**Hello? Oh hey mum. You want to talk to Sam? Okay."**

**He gave the phone to me.**

"**Hey Mrs Benson I'm sorry for what I said."**

"**Sam sweetie that's not important at the minute. Do you know some one called Claire Puckett?"**

"**Yeah she's my evil witch of a step mother. Why?"**

**What she said next shocked me so much I** **dropped Freddie's phone as I froze.**

"**Sam? Sam what's wrong?" Freddie asked picking up his phone. "Mum what did you tell her?"**

**I didn't see Freddie's reaction because I stood up and ran out of the apartment to the fire escape (come on people I couldn't resist) I collapsed onto the cold floor and burst into tears. **

"**Sam? Sam? It's gonna be okay." Freddie said wrapping his arms around me.**

"**W-why Freddie why would she do that?"**

************************

**Ooooh what did Claire do? Mwhahaha only I know. Okay don't give me that look I'll give you a clue it's about Sam's record deal (ha bet you forgot about that 'cause of all the seddieness.) And one who can guess what Claire (and her little nub of a daughter Valerie) did that had something to do with Sam's record deal gets a virtual hug and a Seddie shaped cookie. Everyone else just gets the virtual hug. **


	10. Chapter 10

1Hey hey people sooo this is the next chapter (duh!) I guess you're curious to what Claire did. Well you're going to find out (it might not seem so bad to you but to Sam that record deal was her way out so if she loses it it's going to tear her to pieces.)

**********************

(Valerie's POV Ugh HATE her but she may have a change of heart so)

Wow I'm surprised at mum this plan is evil even for her. I feel bad for Sam. I mean yeah I treated her badly but she's still my little sister I promised her dad I'd take care of her... guess I didn't do that good a job really.

"Um mum are you sure about this?" I asked as mum marched up to the building.

"Yes this'll ruin that little brats stupid dreams once and for all."

"Hey! Sam is not a stupid brat!" I blurted out.

Mum rounded on me.

"What did you say?" She hissed.

I gulped "Sam's not a brat... I am I'm a brat for listening to you and treating her like dirt! I promised dad-"

"That man was not your Father! Remember? I married him for his money!"

"Like I was saying I promised dad I'd look after Sam I did a pretty bad job didn't I?"

"I don't care what you say you are coming with me and ruining that spoiled brats career for good!"

"SAM IS NOT A SPOILED BRAT YOU EVIL OLD WITCH!!" I shouted.

Then she did something that shocked me so much I'm surprised I didn't faint. She slapped me. Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the building.

"Hello I'm Claire Puckett Samderella's step mother."

"Ah yes Sam was here not long ago to notify me about her change of address."

"Well of all the nerve first she steals my darling daughters songs and pretends it's her singing and writing them-"

"What?" The receptionist asked astonished.

"Well Sam decided that she wanted to be famous but she can't carry a tune or write a song. My dear Valerie here can so Sam taped her singing all of her songs and stole all the songs she ever wrote." Then Claire played the video she'd had me make.

"Well I'll get the manager. But I'm sorry you're daughter won't be able to go with you."

"Oh that's okay Valerie go wait in the car."

I backed away from her then turned and ran... Straight into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's okay dear. Are you okay?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well I saw you with that woman you looked terrified."

"Well I've just betrayed my step sister and I really need to talk to Sam."

"Sam? The girl who sang that 'so close' song who is with my son?"

"Yes! Could you please call your son and tell him to give the phone to Sam then tell Sam that Claire has just told the company that she stole all of her songs from me and that she can't sing?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I said before turning and starting to run to Carly's.

"Where are you going?"

"To apologize to my sister!" I shouted.

(Sam's POV YAY back to Sam)

I was curled up on Freddie's lap crying into his shirt when I heard someone say my name.

I looked up and felt my blood boil I tried to leap at her but Freddie held me back.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"I'm here to apologize and tell you I've got a plan." Valerie said. "I promised Dad I'd look after you and from now on I am."

****************

Gah that was terrible don't you agree? I'm not good with Valerie's POV because I've made her have a major attitude adjustment in so little time. But tell me what you think. And be honest I won't start crying if you tell me this chapter was terrible 'cause I agree with you.


	11. Chapter 11

1**Wow people actually like that last part...Any way Valerie is in protective big sister mode from now on (okay I'm not sure about in the show but in this Valerie is older) so this should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize from anywhere. Oh I own Valerie's attitude adjustment but that's it.**

************************

(Sam POV)

Okay this was weird.

"Valerie what do you mean?"

"Sam I promised your dad that if anything happened to him I'd look after you... well I'm going to keep that promise from now on."

"Okay but why?"

"Because hearing Claire say all that stuff about you just made my blood boil and I'm not staying with the old witch who slapped me."

"What?!" I shouted jumping up and running towards her. I saw the red mark on her cheek. "Oh My Gosh Val! Are you okay?"

"It was more of a shock than pain."

"Sam- Why are you hugging Valerie?" Carly asked walking up behind her.

"'cause she's come to her senses!" I stopped hugging her and took a step back. "Now what's your plan?"

Valerie smirked evilly.

"Oh you'll see."

(Now we're going to check on Claire. Ugh hate her)

Claire was staring at the empty car.

"Where is that little brat?" She growled. "You!" She barked pointing at Mrs Benson. "Have you seen my daughter?"

"What the lovely girl who was with you? Yes but I'm not telling you where she went."

"How dare you! Do you know who I am? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Marissa Benson Freddie's mother and I know you are Mrs. Claire Puckett. The woman who decided to destroy her step daughters dreams."

With that Mrs. Benson turned on her heel and marched in side leaving a stunned and angry Claire staring after her.

(Sam POV)

"Valerie this plan is genius!" I said before adding jokingly "How did you come up with it?"

"Hey even I can have good idea's!" She replied trying to sound insulted but failing.

We were sitting around Carly's kitchen table planning how we'd show Claire was a liar. Freddie had already called his mum and told her not go to the manager and Valerie had turned her phone of to stop Claire calling. Yes this plan was going to work.

************

**that's another chapter done I hope you enjoy it. But I want to ask should Carly be in this a bit more? I mean she was Sam's fairy godsister before but I don't know wether you want me to make Valerie a more dominant character. So tell me wether you enjoyed it or not and tell me anything you think I could improve :-) **


	12. Chapter 12

1**Well hello again my brilliant readers I'm gabberflasted at how much you like my story. So I'm continuing hope you like this I'm back to Sam's POV full time again 'cause I don't like writing from anyone else's.**

**Disclaimer: Oh you got me I'm Dan I own everything Zoey 101 iCarly you name it I own it!**

**Dan: Sorry Chelsea you don't own it. It's all mine.**

**Me: Sorry Dan thought I'd spice it up a bit.**

**Dan: Whatever I got me some genius to work.**

**Me: ENJOY THE STORY!!**

**************

"Valerie seriously you are an evil genius! But I've just thought of a slight flaw in you're plan." I said looking at my still grinning step sister.

"What?"

"Well it's going to publically humiliate you I mean-"

"Sam Sam Sam that's the plan I know that's going to happen but I don't care it'll make up for everything I ever did to you."

"But-"

"Sam it's fine I promise."

I shut my mouth their's no point arguing with her when she gets like that.

"I have smoothie's!" Carly called from the doorway.

"Cool!" I heard Freddie shout from upstairs then I heard a thump and a small cry of pain. I giggle and get up.

"What did you do this time?" I called walking slowly up the stairs.

"Um got my foot tangled in a wire fell down and got even more tangled in the wires." Freddie said as I opened the glass door he looked up at me and smiled as I giggled again. He really was a klutz who can get so tangled in wires setting up lights and microphones?

I knelt down and began untangling his foot that was the part most wrapped in wires.

"And I thought Spencer was the clumsiest person alive." I joked pulling the wires until he could stand up.

"Then you met me and I proved you wrong." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"I can stand on my own you know." I joked.

"Yeah but then what kind of a gentleman would I be?"

I was going to say something but he cut me off.

"Come on Sam I want smoothie's!" he said sounding just like a little kid.

I shook my head as he pulled me down the stairs by my hand.

"Freddie? You're such a little kid"

"Hey why not be a kid all my life? It's much better than being a boring grown up." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

I shook my head and grabbed his smoothie.

"Here drink this and shut up. We normal people need to plan."

"Yeah right Sam you normal? What about the time you licked that swing?" Valerie asked.

"You dared me to do it!" I said defensively.

"Yeah but you did it Claire was so angry when you were sick all over her carpet."

"Oh yeah what about the girl who tried to smell McFly when she met them?" I questioned.

"Hey! They thought it was funny!"

"Whatever." I said sitting down and looking over the plan.

"Well we can get this plan in action" I said.

"Yeah part of it."

"Freddo give me your phone." I said gesturing to my smoothie drinking boyfriend who looked like the happiest person on the planet.

He took his phone out and threw it to me.

"Hey Mrs B. Could we get Valerie a spot to sing in Freddie's next show here?"

"But Valerie can't-"

"All part of the plan Mrs B please please can you make it happen?"

"Um okay?"

"Thank you!" I sang "Well we got a lot to plan bye."

I hung up and threw Freddie's phone back to him.

"Now." Carly said as she set down her empty smoothie cup. "We need to get the manager and Claire front row seats."

"Leave it all to me." Freddie said.

"Oh my god! Freddie stopped drinking his smoothie what's the matter is it empty?"

"No... okay yes but whatever."

I laughed and looked at Valerie.

"Val? Thanks." I said.

"Sam? Stop thanking me."

I laughed and she turned her phone back on. 5 billion messages from Claire popped up.

Now this was the hard part.

*******************

**So what did you think?** **Love it hate it? Tell me what you think. :) and look out for my new fic I'm thinking of writing it's an iCarly JONAS crossover but don't worry it's got seddie! Thanks for all the reviews I don't believe ****you like it so much! Thanks and keep reading! :)**

**Byeeeee**

**Dan: Wow I don't believe I let you write fanfics about my creations you're nuts!**

**Me: Thanks!!!!!**

**Dan:(Backs away slowly)**

**Me: BYE DAN!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

1**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading still gabberflasted you like it but whatever hope you like this new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own any of the stuff related to iCarly. Right Dan?**

**Dan: Nope you own nothing I on the other hand do. Now let me out of the net.**

**Me:No then you'll run away again!!!**

**Dan: I won't**

**Me:*pulls net off of him* **

**Dan: Bye loser!**

**Me: DAN!!!!!!! ENJOY THE STORY *Runs after him again***

******************

(K I know in the last chapter I said Sam's POV full time but I need to go in Valerie's for a little longer)

I took a deep breath and quietly opened Claire's bedroom door. I looked around before sneaking to the wardrobe and pulling out my suitcase as I was about to close the wardrobe door I saw a letter with mine and Sam's names on. I raised an eyebrow and picked it up I opened it and read the letter inside. My eyes widened as I read it but then I heard the front door open and slam. I jumped back into the wardrobe and shut the door I reached slowly into my pocket and texted Sam.

(Ok back to Sam)

My phone buzzed I flipped it open and saw a text from Valerie.

'Sam, stuck in the wardrobe Claire is back and I'm in her room. HELP!'

"Carls Freddie!"

"What's up Sam?" Carly asked.

"And you don't need to shout I'm sitting next to you." Freddie pointed out.

I pointed to the screen of my phone they read the text.

"Okay we need to get going!" Carly said jumping up.

"I know! Ugh I told her not to go alone!" I shouted as Freddie and I ran out after Carly.

(Back to Valerie)

'Val we're on our way keep quiet. Sam'

I sighed and pulled the letter out again I still couldn't believe it.

Then I heard footsteps outside the wardrobe the door handle rattled and I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle the shriek that I knew was coming.

"Wow Val you wouldn't last two minutes in a horror film." Sam whispered laughing when she opened the door.

"Shut up you freaked me out!" I laughed.

"Well shut up and get out of this room Carly's getting your clothes and I managed to sneak your car keys off the hook.

I smiled and clambered out of the window behind her.

"Val got your stuff lets go." Carly said throwing my stuff into my suitcase. I zipped it up and put the letter in the front pocket.

(Sam's POV)

I saw Valerie put a letter in the front pocket of her suitcase but before I could ask what it was Freddie had grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car.

"Wait." I said pulling out the envelope with Claire's ticket for the show I put it in the post box on the door before jumping into Carly's car.

Phase two complete.

*********************

**Well what do you think? I wrote this watching 60 minute make over with my dad shouting 'That center circle is off!' cause they'd painted a football (english football) pitch on the ceiling and apparently the center circle is off XD. Lolz good times good times anyway hope you like it! **


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey everyone sooo this is my newest chapter of Samderella and I am so so so sorry I haven't updated it I'm sorry if you've been waiting for an update :( hope this makes up for it.

(With Claire)

I looked in the post box there was just one envelope with my name on it.

I opened it and scanned the letter. Oh no! That little brat wouldn't!

(and Sam)

"Spencer we're back!" Carly shouted as she opened the door.

"Hey kiddo's!" He said walking out. "Can you guys help me with the socks for my date tonight?"

"Um the socks?" Freddie asked confused.

"Spencer has some really cool socks." I explained. "oh and those bright pink ones with the aqua stars on." I said to Spencer.

"Thanks Sam!" he said running back into his room.

Then Val's phone started ringing it was that scary music that people use to show something bad was going to happen.

"Holy crow (sorry twilight reference couldn't help myself) it's Claire what are we going to do?"

"Put it on speaker and answer it!" I whisper shouted.

"Hey Claire!" Val said brightly as she answered the phone.

"What are you doing you idiot! If you do what you're going to do our plan will be ruined! Everyone will know that it's not your singing and that spoiled little brat Samderella will get what her idiot of a father hoped would happen!" Claire screamed down the phone.

"First it's Sam not Samderella. Second she's not spoiled she is one of the most down to earth people I know. And third I am going through with the plan and Sammy is going to get everything dad wanted her and me to get!" Val shouted before quickly hanging up.

"Um Val something you wanna share with us?" I asked surprised by the use of dad's old nickname for me and the whole 'sammy will get everything dad wanted her to get!' thing

"Um yeah okay Sam ready for some amazing news?" Val asked.

"Okay?"

"Well..."

I was shaking I was about to go and perform infront of all those people and I think I was about to die of stage fright.

"Freddie I don't think I can do this." I whispered.

"You'll do fine Sam. Just keep picturing what will happen to Claire at the end." Freddie said squeezing my hand.

I smiled and took a deep breath.

I heard Val go up on stage and start singing.

"well I see what you meant about the humiliation she's not to great is she?"

I shook my head.

"okay people in case you can't tell I'm not the girl who sang all those songs. My mother lied about that to stop my step sister getting her dreams so come on up here Sam!" she said.

"I'm up." I whispered walking up the steps to the stage.

The crowd was silent.

"Okay so hi I'm Sam um well like Val just said I wrote and sang all those songs but my step mother over here." I waved my hand at Claire who was sitting in the front row. "she tricked the head of the record label into thinking it was my poor tone deaf step sister here who wrote them and sang them but now the secret is out. Along with another secret she's been keeping from us." I smirked at her. "You see my dad died when I was about 7. Valerie was 9. but yesterday Val found my dad's will in Claire's wardrobe and it left me and Val everything the minute we turned 16 which for me was last year. So Claire I want you out of my house out of my bank account and out of our lives right now." I smiled sweetly.

"Not going to happen! You can't make me!" Claire screamed like a little kid.

"Oh _I _can't but _they _can." I said pointing at the two police officers walking up to her. "bye Claire." I said waving as they dragged her away.

"Okay so now she is out of the way who wants to hear a little music?" I shouted.

The crowd screamed and cheered their way through all of my songs.

"Thanks everyone!" I said as I hit the last chord on my final song.

They screamed as I walked off of the stage and I jumped on Freddie a huge smile on my face. "We did it! We did it!"

"You did it." he said kissing me on my cheek before running on stage.

I smiled as I watched him go.

(3 weeks later)

"Okay Sam you ready for your first signing?" Freddie asked.

"Not really. What if they're all here cause they hate me? What if they think my album is terrible?"

"Shh Sam they love you who wouldn't?"

I smiled and he pushed the doors and I was attacked by the screams.

"See what did I tell you?" Freddie whispered in my ear as he led me down the line to the little table right at the end.

"Okay." Val said "Who's first?"

I smiled as all the people piled onto the table. This was the life I picked it was going to be crazy but I could see my fairy God sister through the crowd I had my Prince Charming on one side and my awesome step sister on the other. Yeah life was going to be great.

**OMG I think it's over. Aww it is :( I loved this it was the second fice I posted thanks to all the people who reviewed you kept me from giving up on it and now look it's finished. Tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story. Don't worry I'll be finishing iJONAS soon to and i've got a whole lotta one-shots to write so this isn't good bye from me just from Samderella. Thanks for reading and sticking with it.**


End file.
